


Send Me an Angel

by Sairyn



Series: Shadoworld Series [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Harvey, Angst, Boys In Love, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Penance - Freeform, character death-sorry!!, demon mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike think they are like everyone else. They are not. Stripped of their memories, they don't remember the first time they met; somewhere between Heaven and Hell. But now, Harvey is being recalled and is given 24 hours to say goodbye to the man he loves and answer the question no one wants to. What are you willing to give up for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I returned to my favorite place, the shadow world, where Angels and Demons exist. For some reason I couldn't let this verse go. Thank you Dee..for bugging me over and over again to come back to this. And thank you Aqua for the read. 
> 
> You can always catch me on tumblr @ [sairyn-noc](http://sairyn-noc.tumblr.com/)

**Six years ago**

Jessica watches the scene in front of her unable to stop it; Donna is letting Mike Ross into the interview room to meet Harvey and her heart sinks. She knows she is too late. Yes, she could have stopped him on the stairwell, but at that moment she was just sent to observe- to see what choice Mike Ross would make this time; both sides were. She has no idea when she materializes behind him, invisible to mortal eyes that she would come face to face with Donna. Donna sees her just as she granted Mike entrance.  As the door clicks shut, Jessica whispers out a curse, stopping time around them.

“What are you doing?” she asks her lover.

“Giving Samael a second chance,” Donna answers strongly.

“But at what cost, my love? What new path have you set in motion?”

Donna lowers her eyes as the air shimmers and shifts around them. A new ripple in time is being created as the two men behind closed doors, impervious to anything supernatural going on around them, meet-again. “Whatever it is, it is too late to stop now,” Donna murmurs.

“Then I hope they enjoy the moment- because you and I both know one day, there will be a price to pay. Let’s hope they make good use of their time.”

 

**Today**

_Do you believe in Heaven and Hell;_

_Do you believe in love…_

Harvey hears the words come through his speakers while he flips towards his jazz station. _Silly song_. Harvey doesn't believe in love- lust maybe, but love? No. Love is for fools and teenage girls and he is neither; at least that is what he tells himself. And for most of his life that statement has been true. Then one day Mike Ross came stumbling into his office, like a sign from the heavens above making him wonder if maybe he is a fool after all. _Maybe its fate,_ he thinks to himself as he pulls the classic 67 Mustang into the garage at his condo. But the truth is far more interesting. Harvey is a man out of time, a man who by his very existence here on earth has tipped the scales and changed destinies for everyone he has touched. For Harvey is an Angel. An Angel who gave up his wings and followed the Demon he fell in love with, who was given a second chance, to earth. Stripped of his memories, Harvey met Mike Ross for the second time.  

Harvey climbs out of the car, bone weary, after another seemingly endless day. After drinking his dinner, Harvey falls into his bed knowing that sleep will not come easy, it seldom does these days. As he starts to drift off, his thoughts turn to his associate. For six years they crusaded around New York, waging battles. But for Harvey the battles didn't stop in the courtroom, they followed him home and into his dreams. Harvey wasn't afraid to fight, no matter where the battle. Whether in the ring or around a conference table he was brutal, ruthless even, using every way possible to win. Justice was his calling and he wielded it like a sword. His work was spoken about in rumors and hushed tones. Harvey was the prosecutor one secretly feared, one didn't want to see under the dark skies of night or the fluorescent lights of a courtroom. That isn't to say he never lost - but in one way or another he never lost. He was impenetrable to all but one- Mike.

Mike got under his armor. With a mind like a computer and a heart like the ocean, he was an enigma; a beautiful, genius, clumsy enigma. And Harvey couldn't let him walk out of that office that fateful day and out of his life. So despite his better judgement, he hired him. The man with the blue eyes that haunt his every waking moment and even a few non-waking ones. Whenever his mind turns to Mike it always feels as if there is something he is missing; a subtle pull of something greater. Mike brings with him feelings and if there is one thing Harvey Specter has learned over the years, it is not to do anything remotely close to feelings. Over the years he has tried every possible way to avoid Mike and those pesky emotions. He sent him to talk to clients, buried him in paperwork, hell, he even went so far as to parade a handful of women and a few men in and out of his bedroom to prove that Mike was just a passing thought, something that would wither and die. But instead it did the opposite, causing all of those neglected feelings to fester and grow until all he was able to think about was the man who comes to work every day in search of something more- redemption. And dammit if there wasn't something in Harvey that wanted to answer that call with everything he had. Which is why Mike being in prison, for him, is slowly killing him.

It is not uncommon for him to wake under the still dark sky with sweat blistering from his skin, chased awake by yet another terrifying dream. Every night is a new nightmare and tonight is no different. When he wakes, the clock reads three am. He grabs the glass of water sitting at his bedside and takes a few sips, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. Mike is in the one place he can't protect him, no matter how many people he threatens or pays off. Gallo’s threat has not only crawled under his skin, but went deeper through his veins, seeping into his bones. Harvey has tried to scare him, but the truth is Gallo’s threat scared him more. Every phone call, every day, he _does_ always wonder and silently pray to anyone listening that it isn’t _that_ call. And it is eating him alive. Sure that sleep won’t be returning tonight, Harvey gets out of bed and pads into his living room. He pours himself a scotch and reaches for his old Billie Holiday album. When the sounds of her smoky voice fills his ears he exhales. Harvey plops down on the couch and closes his eyes, letting his mind drift into a better place. It’s then that he hears it-a sound, a voice, a something.

_Harvey_

His eyes fly open and reaches for the remote, muting the music. He waits.

_Harvey_

He gets up off the couch and looks around frantically, upset that someone would be bold enough or stupid enough to be in his condo in the middle of the night.  

“Who’s there?”  No answer.

“I don't know what kind of game you are playing, but I suggest you come out right the hell now or else…”

“Or else what, Harvey Specter? Do you think your acts of violence frighten me?”

Unnatural light shimmers in the corner of the room; just enough that the wall behind it looks fuzzy.

 _I must be dreaming_ , Harvey thinks to himself.

“And yet you know you are not. Would it help if I…”

The light takes form or a sort of form. Harvey lets out the breath he has been holding when he sees a familiar face on a tall frame wrapped in a cream dress and matching three inch heels.

“Donna. Christ, you scared me. How did you get in here and more importantly why in the world are you in my condo at three am?”

“Hello Harvey. Although I guess I should technically call you Samael.”

“Are you drunk? And who the hell is Samael?”

“You are. Look, I don't know how to say this any other way than straight up. Harvey, you're an Angel, and the council is coming to bring you back. I thought you would want a few moments to do the things you haven't done.”

“Well I can honestly say I have never been called an Angel before. You want to tell me what is really going on.”

She runs her fingers through her red locks and sighs loudly. “Fine, you may want to pour us both a drink and get comfortable.”

Harvey looks at her quizzically as she perches herself on one end of the couch. He can't stop the slight feeling of dread that is starting to blossom somewhere deep in his chest. He quickly pours them both a glass and sits beside her. Donna takes the glass from him and takes a healthy swallow.

“When Mike was a child he made a deal with evil. Six years ago Mike took a path that led to his soul being claimed by the Dark. That is where you first met him.”

“Are you high?”

“No, I am not high. Will you just listen! You argued his case and got his sentenced reduced. Of course you being you, somehow you also managed to fall in love with the idiot. And when his sentence was up, you followed him back here, and left your wings behind.”

“So according to you, I am an Angel who fell in love with, I am going to assume, a mortal and left the afterworld for him,” he smirks.

“I know this is hard to believe and truth be told I am kind of disappointed in you.”

“Oh this is more than hard to believe- its utter bullshit Donna and wait, what do you mean disappointed?” he asks incredulously.

“Harvey, you gave up eternity for Mike, then you spend the last six years ignoring the fact you are in love with him? Never would I have thought I see the day you pussy out.”

“Hey!”

“Just calling it as I see it. Are you going to sit here and tell me you aren't in love with him?”

Harvey can't stand the way the truth of the words finds him. No matter what else Donna has said there is no denying she is right about one thing. He does love Mike, and he hasn't manned up to it. _And why is that,_ he wonders silently?

“Because the longer you stayed down here on earth the more mortal you became, giving in to those barriers mortals fall prey to. You know, fear, doubt, anger.”

“I didn't say anything,” Harvey inquires suspiciously.

“I don't need you to speak to hear you, Harvey,” she answers wordlessly. “We are immortal.”

The words filter across his brain easily, but the whole time Harvey notices her mouth never moves. _What the actual fuck._

“Harvey, I hate to do this, but you don't have a lot of time. I can grant you one night- but then it's over.”

“Donna, I don't have time for your goddam word games right now. So if you don't mind, cut the bullshit and tell me why you are here.”

Donna reaches out and touches the side of his head. All of a sudden he is blinded by the brightest light he has ever seen. With the light comes pain, excruciating pain, attacking every nerve ending. Memories; days, weeks, years, and millennia all come crashing into his brain at once and the man, the mortal man, falls away. When it is all over, Harvey finds himself on the ground, though he doesn't remember falling. When he stands up again, he feels different, like something slowly shifted back into its normal place. Harvey doesn't need to turn around to see his wings- he feels them billowing out from his back and Light, Heaven’s Light, courses through his veins. He remembers it all now; the fall, being a warrior, meeting Mike. He also remembers that night he gave in to his feelings for the young Demon, sealing his choice to fall once again; to walk away from Heaven for love.

“Samael?” she softly asks.

“Donna, no. Please. Why now?”

“Have you seen the world here? The spike in violence, in hate? If there was ever a time a world needed love and light- it's now. Everyone is being called in.”

“But, I didn't get a chance to…”

“You have 24 hours, that's all I will be able to stall them for. I’m sorry.”

Harvey nods. With a thought and a prayer he cast himself up into the sky, not stopping until he is at Mike’s bedside inside Danbury prison. Harvey can't help but think of the boy who showed up in his office that morning. A human who made a mistake but ended up sentenced to two years in the shadow world between Heaven and Hell. Harvey had tried to resist, to not give in to the feelings that seemed to have come out of nowhere. But in the end it was no use. Harvey could do nothing but surrender to Mike and a love he never knew existed. And that night; that one night they shared. Harvey can still remember Mike moaning softly beneath him, whispering Harvey’s name into his skin. Them joining together; heat in heat, their hearts beating as one, until Harvey could do nothing else but call out to the heavens, Mike’s name, as he tumbled over the precipice of pleasure.  Harvey closes his eyes and whispers a soft prayer causing time to stop. When he looks again- everyone else is frozen, all except Mike who is breathing easy, a soft wheeze on each exhale.

“Mike,” he calls out. Mike shifts position, but doesn't wake. Harvey reaches out to shake the man gently, feeling the zing of electricity the moment his skin touches Mike.

“Mike,” he says more forcefully.

Mike’s eyes fly open. “Harvey? What are…”

“Shh. We don't have a lot of time. Trust me?”

“Of course.”

Harvey reaches out his hand and waits for Mike. He doesn't hesitate, reaching up to grab hold. Mike takes a brief look around before nodding briefly. Harvey nods back and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, they are standing on Harvey’s patio. Mike lets go and bends over briefly, dragging in a couple of large lungful’s of air. He is probably experiencing a small case of vertigo Harvey surmises. When he stands back up, he catches Harvey’s gaze, his eyes a little fuzzy.

“What the..I mean how, Harvey?”

“Mike, I know this is a lot to take in, but all I am asking is for you to trust me. I know it's going to sound weird, that it won't make a lot of sense, but it is the truth.”

Mike waits silently, so Harvey continues.

“It really doesn't matter how we are here- just know we are. There are some things I need to tell you, things I should have told you years ago. When you walked into Danbury, it was the worst day of my life. I know why you did it. I know you are there for me. And me being the asshole I am, I never acknowledged it, never said thank you. But that isn't the only thing I need to tell you.”

“I didn’t do it for...”

“Yes you did, and I think we both know why.”

Harvey pulls Mike in close to him, so close he can feel the heat coming off his body in waves.

“Harvey..what are you..?”

“Tell me to stop, tell me I am reading this wrong,” Harvey whispers against Mike's lips.

“Please don't stop,” Harvey hears moments before he captures Mike’s lips with his own.

Mike's arms slide up around Harvey’s neck, pulling him in closer, deeper. Harvey groans and Mike's tongue takes that as an invitation to plunge deep into his mouth. Harvey is lost in the taste of Mike’s kiss, the feel of his body against his own. Everything inside of him is screaming _mine_. In the distance he hears an alarm go off; a subtle reminder that they don't have eternity, that his time is running out. Harvey pulls back from the kiss, resting his forehead against the man he knows he must give up in mere hours.

“I love you, Mike. I have been in love with you longer than you even know. I can't believe I never had the guts to…”

Mike silences him with a kiss. “I don't care how long it took, just knowing you feel this way is everything. I love you, Harvey. I’m yours. I have been yours, I will always be yours.”

Mike sighs then drops his head, looking nervously towards the floor. Harvey reaches up and grabs Mike’s chin, locking eyes with the younger man.

“What is it Mike?”

“Look at me. I am in jail, Harvey; not worthy of you and definitely not worth waiting for.”

Harvey pulls him back in close. “I will love you for eternity, I promise. You are worth Heaven itself.”

Harvey considers showing Mike his wings but decides against it. Besides, it's not as if Mike will remember any of this when he wakes tomorrow.

“Harvey, how is this possible? I mean, are you really here? Is any of this really real?”

“Yes, Mike. This is real. You and I, this moment.”

“What aren't you telling me? And don't try and bullshit me, I know when you are hiding something.”

Harvey sighs deeply and silently wonders if he can keep the truth to himself, carry the weight alone.

“Mike…,” he starts. But something about the blue eyes staring back at him has Harvey second guessing his decision. He unfurls his wings slowly, watching Mike’s eyes grow wide.

“What ...what are you?”

“I’m an Angel, but more than anything else I am yours.”

“What? I mean, why?”

“I’m here because I am in love with you. I have been from the moment I met you- the first time.”

Harvey reaches up to touch the side of Mike’s head, unlocking the memories that he knows have been buried deep. Harvey knows it's against the rules, but he doesn't care. Come tomorrow, Mike won't remember Harvey or anything about his time in the “In Between.”

“Aggh,” Mike cries out. Harvey waits for Mike to get through the blinding pain and light that comes with the release of memories. When he finally looks back into Harvey’s eyes, they have the spark of new knowledge within them.

“Harvey? You aren't supposed to be here,” Mike states emphatically.

“How could I not come? You were being sent back. I meant what I told you that night. I would give up Heaven for you, and I did. I have no regrets.”

“But why reveal it now? What’s happened?”

“Because I am being called back and I didn't do what I came here to do.”

“And what was that?” Mike asks softly, his voice barely over a whisper.

“Tell you I love you, be with you, and spend every moment I had here on earth by your side, loving you.”

“What happened? Why didn't you?”

“Well, like you, my memories were wiped. But that's not the reason. I fell in love with you all over again, but I was too much of a coward, too caught up in my mortal success to accept it. And now, now I know it's too late.”

“How long?”

“How long what?” Harvey asks confused.

“How long do we have? I mean there must be some reason why you have broken this rule tonight.”

“24 hours,” Harvey answers solemnly.

Mike drops his head again, apparently contemplating. Harvey waits, unsure of what to do next. When he looks up again at Harvey there's a small smile on his lips.

“Take me to bed, Harvey. Make me yours one more time.” He reaches out to take Harvey’s hand.

Harvey falls into Mike's arms and lets him guide him to his own bedroom.

*****

Harvey watches the sun begin its ascent over the horizon, unable to hold off time any longer. He looks over to the sleeping man next to him. They spent the last several hours exploring each other, making love over and over until all they could do was whisper declarations of love against each other’s skin, before sleep dragged them under. Harvey leans over and kisses Mike’s forehead dreading the fear once again blossoming in his chest. With him gone, he wonders who will protect him. Not only from the world in general but from the threats in prison. A bright light shimmers outside of his bedroom door. Harvey crawls out of bed carefully, unwilling to disturb Mike one moment too soon. He slips on some sweats and heads out towards the light.

“Donna?”

Jessica steps out of the light, a look of irritation on her face. “No, Donna is currently restricted from travel.”

“She was just...”

“Oh I know exactly what she was doing, the same thing she did the day you followed Mike out of Heaven, leading you both down this path.”

“How do you know we wouldn't have ended up here anyway?”

“I don't, but what I do know is that it's not the result that matters, but the road; and this was supposed to be the road not taken.”

“I love him, Jessica. I loved him enough to walk out of Heaven once, what makes you think I wouldn't do it again; in every world, throughout time.”

Her face softens. “I know that. Just like I know that there is a world out there, hell, probably more than one, where you both end up together. But this world, at this time, isn't it.”

“Just let me say goodbye.”

She smiles knowingly. “If you weren't saying goodbye, just what in the afterworld have you been doing the last 72 hours?”

“72 hours?”

“I might have called in a favor or two,” she smiles.

“Thank you, Jess. I owe you one.”

“No, Harvey, you owe humanity, and now it's time to pay up.”

Harvey turns towards the bedroom, intent to kiss the man he loves goodbye, when a thought occurs to him. He looks back to her one more time.

“Tell me something.”

“Hmm?”

“What would you be willing to sacrifice for love?”

She smiles sadly, but doesn't answer.

Harvey walks into his bedroom and sits on the side of the bed, waking Mike.

“Good morning,” he says to sleepy blue eyes.

“Morning. Is it over? Are you here to say goodbye?”

“Never.” He gathers the younger man in his arms. “I love you Mike, never forget that. Promise me.” He kisses Mike’s lips gently.

“I promise.”

“Close your eyes.”

Harvey waits until Mike complies before covering them both with his wings.

“Survive for me,” he whispers before they both shimmer into nothingness.

In the blink of an eye they arrive back in Mike’s cell. Harvey halts time so he can say one last goodbye. But once again fate takes over, demanding a right to the wrong that was committed when Harvey fell back to earth; to restore the natural order. Harvey doesn't know when he feels it, a slight shift of the wind, but when he does he knows they are not alone. That somewhere, something not mortal is among them.

“What is it?” Mike asks, his instincts perking up.

“Nothing,” Harvey lies.

In a blur of movement Harvey sees the shape of someone familiar- Frank Gallo. The man he threatened just a few days ago. Only this time, he can see him for what he truly is; a Demon. Gallo charges him, silver glinting from his hands. Harvey tries to avoid the blow, but with a blur, Mike pushes him out of the way hissing like the Demon he once was. Harvey calls upon his old weapon, his most heavenly instrument and pierces Gallo’s heart. Putrid filth oozes from the mortal wound, but he is a second too late.

“Harvey?” Mike’s voices croaks out.

“Mike!” Harvey drops to the floor where Mike lies bleeding, the demon knife embedded deep within his belly.

“Hang on. Don't you leave me, Mike. Don't you dare,” Harvey cries, pulling Mike up into his arms.

Light illuminates the cell briefly from which both Jessica and Donna emerge. Donna, in a panic, tries to rush over to where Harvey and Mike are, ready to cast a healing spell. But Jessica grabs her arms and pulls her back.  

“What are you doing?” Donna seethes to her partner. “I can save him.”

“No, you can't. This is his debt to pay,” Jessica soothes.

Large tears well up in Donna’s eyes as she falls into Jessica’s arms, unable to watch.

“It's okay, Harvey, I know this is the only way to make this right. Besides,” Mike coughs. “How many people get to say they acted out one of the best episodes of Star Trek? Just think of me as Edith in City on the Edge of Forever, and now we have saved the world.”

“You do know Edith was played by Joan Collins right?”

“I can pull it off, I have soft features,” Mike chuckles, which immediately dissolves into a series of ragged coughs.

“You dying is not going to save the world. So don't. That's an order.” Harvey barks.

“I don't think I’m going to be able to follow through on that order, Harvey,” Mike says weakly.

The blood seeping out of Mike’s body slows and grows thick. The stench of death fills the air.

“Just stay with me, Mike, I need you. Just... just stay with me, please. I love you, Mike. I love you, don't leave me,” Harvey begs.

“I love you too. And I know…” Mike huffs; his voice no louder than a whisper, “...that someday, somewhere between Heaven and Hell, we'll be together again. I promise.”

He pulls Mike closer, leaning into his ear. “You better keep that promise, you hear me? Don't keep me waiting, Rookie, I only have eternity.”

Harvey rocks Mike gently, unashamed of the tears running down his face and chin. When the light fades from Mike’s eyes, Harvey’s world goes dark.

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue: One Year Later

Somewhere in the shadow world an Angel and a Demon are having a drink.

 

Harvey stares at the glass in his hand, contemplating asking the question that has been on his mind since the day he held Mike in his arms as his soul passed from one plane to the next. He takes a quick sip, gathering his courage.

“Why didn't you save him?”

“I couldn't, Harvey,” Jessica answers.

“Did you even want to?”

“How can you ask me that?”

“How can I not? I just want to know, Jessica. How long?”

“How long what?” she replies.

“How long do I have to pay for my mistake?” he spits. Harvey looks up at her with pained eyes and a heavy heart. He sees her flinch and immediately feels guilty.

“I’m sorry. I still can't believe he's gone. I loved him, and I miss him so damn much. I just thought that maybe after all this time…” Harvey doesn't finish his statement. He takes another sip of his drink.

“I know.”

“I thought I was just supposed to save him. I didn't think I would fall in love with him.”

“Well, that's where you are wrong.” Jessica drains the rest of her drink and walks towards the door. When she reaches the threshold she stops.

“You were never supposed to save him, Harvey.”

Harvey looks up at her and watches a small smile come across her lips. She looks directly at him then, before continuing.

“He was supposed to save you.”

She nods briefly at someone who walks past her into Harvey’s office. The room is instantly bathed in white light as a man enters, obscuring most of the newcomer’s face, but it doesn't matter, Harvey would recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

“Mike!”

“I hear you might need saving again,” he smiles.

Harvey doesn't know when his body decided to move, but in a blur, he is standing in front of the man who stole his heart and saved his soul.

“You’re here. But how? I mean, you were…” Harvey starts.

“That's a story for a different day,” Mike answers. “Told you we would meet again,” he utters, falling into Harvey’s arms.

“Took you long enough,” Harvey whispers against Mike’s lips before capturing them in a kiss that he feels down to his soul.

 


End file.
